memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rudolph Ransom
Image Perhaps a different picture should be used for Ransom? Some people could get Ransom mixed up with Burke (Who is mostly the center of attention in the picture). Enzo Aquarius 16:17, 29 Mar 2005 (EST) Captain Ransom...the second? While watching the DVD of Equinox II on my computer, there's a scene where Janeway is looking at his service record on her desktop viewer. Not much is said other then the two events she then talks about. But, well, this is what I have... NAME: RANSOM II, RUDOLPH RANK: CAPTAIN SERVICE RECORD ACCESSING (44322.82) SHADOWED KLINGON BIRD OF PREY, EPSILON IV. T-TAURI CLASS NEBULA. INTERMEDIARY CONTACTS, LOW EMISSIONS MODE. WITHIN TREATY PROTOCOLS AS PER SFPS 34.3.34.6. DISENGAGED (44225.18). CONTINUED SURVEY. (46421.32) NEUTRAL ZONE ENCOUNTER. (ZAHPOD) SECTOR EVADED ROMULAN SENSORS. ATMOSPHERIC DESCENT UNDER IMPULSE. THREAT LEVEL 2 CONDITIONS. DISENGAGED (46421.34) CONTINUED PATROL AND SURVEY. Most of the numbers I'm not sure of, but I'm reasonably sure it says "Ransom II, Rudolph". So should this be moved to "Rudolph Ransom II"? -AJHalliwell 00:41, 13 May 2005 (UTC) :Teehee! I was going to suggest that somebody take a screenshot of that, and it turned out somebody already did. Glee. --Malimar 18:37, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: There wouldn't be much point as we don't know anything about Rudolph Ransom I. You can include it on this article if you like. And that stardate for the NEUTRAL ZONE ENCOUNTER is about the same time as the DS9 episode in 2369. Tough Little Ship 18:42, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: I just came across this and gave it a whirl. I nailed down a few words and included my best guess for the Nebula and Sector names. My changes are reflected in the above text. --Aurelius Kirk 11:26, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Date of Equinox's transfer Was the Equinox really transferred to the Delta-Quadrant in 2370? Because the crew was wearing combadges introduced in 2371. --James Cody 21:01, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Yridians?? Where did the "fact" about him making first contact with yridians come from??? Source please? :Beginning of part I: ::JANEWAY: He was an exo-biologist, promoted to Captain after he made first contact with the Yridians. ::SEVEN: Species six two nine one. The Collective determined that they were extinct. ::JANEWAY: So did the Federation. Ransom proved otherwise. I always wanted to meet him. Too bad it won't be under better circumstances. :I agree it seems a tad off, given the involvement of the Yridians in so much of previous Trek, including alternate timelines in Enterprise (thus 22nd century). It'd be nice if the Voyager writers had just come up with some name that wasn't already in use. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Not Arydians? :Not Arydians. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Removed ''Captain Ransom was primarily a scientist and may have had little command experience in comparison to Captain Janeway. This is demonstrated by his behavior in combat. '' This passage seemed too opinionated. The rest of the section on tactics I left as is, except for a comma and a hyphen. --LauraCC (talk) 17:32, September 1, 2017 (UTC)